<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest Rey by Zoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758254">Dearest Rey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa'>Zoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niima Outpost [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Letters, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Soft Ben Solo, ben loves rey so much, i can't seem to leave this universe, i can't with them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's proposal letter to Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niima Outpost [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearest Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise! I just had the urge to give a little more to this universe and the letter Ben writes to Rey was too tempting an idea to pass up. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dearest Rey, </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I write this because - in all honesty - I don’t know if I’m brave enough to say it aloud and it has always been easier for me to put my deepest thoughts on paper. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">We have only known each other a short time but I feel like you have always been a part of me. You have filled the emptiness in my soul I thought would always be there - that I feared would consume me. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">But you have saved me, Rey, my darling. You have given me hope for a different future. You have suffered so much but through the hardships you have guarded and nurtured patience and kindness and compassion and bestowed them on me. You are resilient and strong; an oasis in this lifeless desert that gave me shade and slaked my thirst. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I could go on for I hold so much in my heart but my floor is already flooded with pages I have written and rewritten because none of it was good enough.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Perhaps these words are too strong and you do not share or welcome my feelings. If so, I will respect your declination. But I need to say them, even if I’m too much of a coward to tell you in person.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What is important is that you know that I do, truly feel what I write next.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I love you, Rey. I love you more deeply than I thought myself capable. I want to give you the life you deserve. I want to cherish you and protect you, to give you everything within my power. I want you to be with me, always. I want you to be my wife. </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Rey, will you marry me? </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Yours, if you’ll have me, </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Ben Solo</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>